1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic image detection device and a radiographic image detection system, and in particular, to a portable radiographic image detection device and a radiographic image detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat Panel Detectors (FPDs), in which an X-ray-sensitive layer is disposed on a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate and that can convert X-rays directly into digital data, have been put into practice in recent years. Portable radiographic image detection devices (hereinafter also called “electronic cassettes”), that generate image data expressing a radiographic image manifested by radiation irradiated and transmitted through a subject by using an FPD or the like and that store the generated image data, have been put into practice. In a radiographic image detection system using such an electronic cassette, the electronic cassette and a radiation generator, that generates radiation such as X-rays, are disposed with a space therebetween. At the time of capturing (shooting) a radiographic image, the subject is positioned between the radiation generator and the electronic cassette. In a case in which the image capture state is upright positioning, the electronic cassette is mounted to an uprighting stand. In a case in which the image capture state is laying positioning, the electronic cassette is inserted between a bed and the subject.
Due to the electronic cassette being portable, the electronic cassette is handled at places that are away from a console that is for setting the image capture conditions at the electronic cassette and for confirming the image that is based on the image data generated at the electronic cassette. Thus, there has been proposed an electronic cassette at which, in order to confirm operation of the electronic cassette, an indicator, that displays and gives notice of the charged state of a rechargeable battery and the operation state and the like, is provided at the casing of the electronic cassette such that the operator can visually confirm the charged state and the like of the electronic cassette (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-145101).
However, with the electronic cassette of JP-A No. 2008-145101, in cases in which the electronic cassette is disposed between the subject and an uprighting stand or a bed, there are cases in which the indicator is covered by the subject, depending on the orientation of the electronic cassette or other factors. In such cases, there may be cases in which the operating state of the electronic cassette cannot be confirmed.